1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical device and method for operating thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a touch panel electrical device and method for operating thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch panel is a display that can detect the presence and location of a touch, which is made through a finger or a pen nib, within the display area. Nowadays, resistive touch panels and capacitive touch panels are very popular. Resistive touch panels are operated through sensing voltage change, which is made through pressing resistive touch panels. Capacitive touch panels are operated through sensing current from fingers. Wherein, capacitive touch panels provide better sensitivity than resistive touch panels do. Lately, Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) is utilized to implement touch panels, which provide better sensitivity.
In general, a touch panel electrical device may sense a touched position or trace on its touch panel and execute an instruction corresponding to the touched position or trace. Users may make touch panel electrical devices execute instructions through touching graphical icons shown on touch panels. Since gorgeous video can be shown on touch panels, which is attractive to consumers, touch panels are often utilized to replace mechanical button lately.
However, it's difficult for blind people to use touch panel electrical device since blind people can't see graphical icon on touch panel electrical device.